


I'm NOT Sick

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is cute, Fluff, Funny, You never get sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: You don't get sick. No matter what happens. Bucky has other plans.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I'm NOT Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



ACHOO! Bucky opened his eyes as another sneeze echoed through the room. ACHOO! Bucky looked at you, his blue eyes laced with concern. You sneezed again before going into a coughing fit. 

"Doll, are you okay?" Bucky asked sitting up in bed.

"I'm fine." You said as you coughed again. "I'm gonna get ready for training."

"Doll, I don't think that's a good idea." Bucky said as he watched you stumble out of bed.

"Of course it is."

"I think you're sick." Bucky stated frankly.

You turned so fast it would make Pietro's head spin. You looked deep into Bucky's soul. 

"I don't get sick." You said before going into the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

"Whoa, okay." Bucky said before throwing off the covers to get ready for the day.

~~~~~~~

ACHOO! ACHOO! You sighed before another coughing fit overtook you.

"Uh, Y/n, I think you might wanna sit out for a few minutes." Bucky said getting out of his fighting position.

"What?! Why?! I'm perfectly fine! It's just allergies!" You said glaring daggers at Bucky.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Bucky said getting in position again.

You lunged forward, swinging your fist, but your head was kinda foggy so you missed completely and your momentum caused you to fall on your butt. Tony burst out laughing, clutching his belly as he bent over.

"Please," Tony laughed breathlessly. "Do that again."

"I'm going to kill you, Stark." You growled, but couldn't quite finish what you were saying because you started coughing again.

"Let's take a water break." Bucky said as you nodded, covering your incoming coughs.

You walked toward the bench, wanting to feel water down your throat. You tripped over your own feet and face planted into the ground. You angrily got back up, Tony laughing once again.

"Why'd you trip me, Stark?" You said as Tony laughed.

"Man, being sick makes you really loopy, doesn't it? You tripped over your own feet." Tony said before walking out of the room, his laughter echoing behind him.

"Doll, can you please rest?" Bucky said as he steadied you. "It's okay to be sick."

"I'm not sick, Bucky, okay? I'm just a little tired. I'm sure some more training will wake me up." You said before sneezing.

Bucky sighed. "Whatever you say, doll."

~~~~~~~

Thud. You fell on your butt, again. You groaned in frustration as you sat back up again. You coughed again, this time it sounded painful and Bucky winced.

"Just admit it, you're sick." Bucky said couching beside you, putting a loving hand on your shoulder.

"No, I'm not." You said shrugging Bucky's hand off. "Stop being so protective."

Bucky watched as you slowly got up and walked out of the gym. He wanted to just love you and cuddle you through your sick time, but you refused to admit you were sick. Sighing, Bucky grabbed his stuff and walked out of the gym to find you, which wasn't hard because he could hear your sneezes from a mile away.

"At least take a shower and try to relax a bit." Bucky said as he saw you stumbling around the kitchen.

"A shower does sound nice." You said as you coughed.

"Please, for me." Bucky said kissing your forehead.

"Fine."

~~~~~~~

You were cold. Like freezing cold. You stumbled around you and Bucky's shared closet. Where was it?! Your eyes landed on Bucky's white NASA hoodie. You snatched it quickly and pulled it over your head. You coughed and shivered. Why was it so cold? You turned up the heat in your bedroom.

Bucky walked in and was blasted with a heat wave.

"Whoa, doll. It's burning hot in here!" Bucky said as he saw you reading your book covered with blankets.

"What are you talking about?! It's freezing cold in here!" You said before sneezing loudly.

"Just go to bed. Close your eyes and go to bed." Bucky said grabbing the book from your hands.

"Hey! Give that b-ACHOO!"

"No! You need rest!" Bucky said marking your spot, before setting it on the nightstand

"Never!" You said before coughing again. "I'm NOT sick!"

~~~~~~~

Bucky sighed as he entered the kitchen. No matter what he said or did, you wouldn't just rest. Bucky had had enough. 

"Hey Bucky, whatcha doing?" Clint asked walking into the kitchen.

"Trying to find some medicine for Y/n, to make her go to sleep." Bucky said rummaging through the medicine cupboard. "I'm just not familiar with all this new medicine, so I don't know what to give her."

Clint smiled. "Just give her some NyQuil."

"NyQuil? I think Steve told me about that once. How much should I give her?" Bucky said grabbing the bottle, trying to read the directions.

Clint snatched the bottle from Bucky's hands. "Just give her the whole bottle."

Bucky rose an eyebrow. "I don't know, it seems like a lot."

Clint clapped Bucky on the shoulder. "Trust me, I'm a father, this helps. The whole bottle should do the trick."

"Okay...I guess." Bucky said grabbing the bottle from Clint's hand.

Bucky walked out of the kitchen with the bottle, and once he was out of earshot, Clint began to laugh.

"This is gonna be great!"

~~~~~~~

Bucky entered your shared bedroom and cornered you.

"At least take some medicine, doll." Bucky said making sure you couldn't escape.

There was no point in fighting him. You were feeling loopy, and your vision was going blurry.

"Fine." You groaned.

"Drink the whole bottle." Bucky said handing it to you.

If you were in your right mind you would have told Bucky he was crazy, but whenever you got sick, you could never think properly. You grabbed the bottle and chugged the whole thing down.

Soon, you were sound asleep, and Bucky smiled. He kissed your forehead and covered you up.

"Get well, doll."

~~~~~~~

Bucky was worried, like REALLY worried. It had been two days and you still hadn't woken up. Bucky had told Bruce about what happened, amd got an your lecture about how you should never take advice from Clint. Bruce told him it should wear off soon, but Bucky was still worried.

You began to stir, and Bucky's blue eyes darted toward you. You slowly opened your eyes and Bucky sprang toward you.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Bucky exclaimed enveloping you in a warm hug.

"Geez, Barnes. Did I sleep for that long?" You joked.

"You slept for two days straight, doll." Bucky said, his arms still around you.

"WHAT?! TWO DAYS?! WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME BARNES?!" You exclaimed as Bucky quickly backed away.

"I may or may not have given you a whole bottle of NyQuil." Bucky said with a nervous smile.

"I'm gonna give you five seconds to run." You said glaring at him.

"You're better now, right? That's good." Bucky said with a nervous laugh.

You jumped out of bed and lunged toward Bucky. He could have easily ran away, but he was so glad you were awake he just let you beat him up. He was a super soldier anyway, so it didn't hurt. After you were worn out, Bucky hugged you and gently kissed the top of your head.

"Now that you're done," Bucky said kissing you again. "Clint is the one who told me how much to give you. I'm not familiar with modern medicine, so I took Clint's advice."

You kissed Bucky back before saying, "CLINT! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU MISTER!!"

Clint squeaked once he heard your voice and quickly took cover in the vents. 

"It's good to have you back, doll." Bucky said hugging you.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Bucky." You said leaning into him.


End file.
